Show Me Your Teeth
by LexicalWonder
Summary: It is just after the End of 'New Moon' boys will be boys... Edward/Jacob slash - I aim for it to be light hearted with dark moments! although it starts off angsty Thank you for reading.
1. Perfect

Chapter 1 – Perfect

It was 5 weeks after Edward and Bella had returned to Fawkes.

Jacob Black stood lazily opening his locker. He was confused to find a note hanging from the inside of the door:

_Can we talk?_

_You think too much._

_The clearing._

_Edward_

How had Edward got onto the reservation? What the hell did the vermin want? He already had Bella. _'It was always him' _Jacob recalled the words leaving Bella's lips.

As much as Jacob hated to admit it, he knew it was always Edward. How could it not be? His golden eyes, porcelain skin, perfect ruby lips and that smell. Since Jacob had come into his true self, the smell of Edward drove him wild. Just one sniff let loathing, excitement and complete desire wash over him all at once. How could Bella want him when she had that?

Jumping on his bike, Jacob tried to steady his nerves. "Pull it together!" he growled to himself, fiddling with the keys.

***

"Where are you going?" Asked an innocent Bella, as Edward stood and buttoned his jacket. "I have a couple of things to do this afternoon. Will you be ok for a few hours?". "I might live" answered Bella with a roll or her eyes behind her lunch time reading. "Good" murmured Edward placing a kiss to her cheek.

He could not believe where he was about to go or what he was about to do. Something had disturbed him last night. He had only gone to check on the stupid mongrel after he had gotten into a fight with Emmet. There was no way he had expected to hear what came from Jacob Black's mind.

***

_That stupid leach, I should have ripped him into dust right there. I would have too, but he had to be a Cullen. Why can't I stand up to them? Even when they are on my territory? Oh I know... because of Mr. Perfect... with his perfect smile and Perfect smell. UUURRHHHHG!! Edward God Damn Cullen! _

Edward just stood outside Jacob's window, eyes wide with shock and intrigue. A breathy chuckle of disbelief escaped his lips.

Jacobs Body turned to stone, his face taught with alertness. "Who is there?" He asked to the empty window.

***

Jacob Pulled up at the edge of the forest removing his helmet, jacket, shirt, shoes and socks. It was SO much easier to get to the clearing on four paws. The muscular boy jumped towards the entrance of the forest, his body contorting and changing into that of a huge elegant wolf.

Hitting the ground with his front paws he took off at a speedy pace bounding onwards. Trees flew past as he dodged and dived, the wind ruffling his brown fur. All the time he ran, his heart raced. It was not racing from fear of running; he was used to that now. The only thing on his mind was.

What did Edward want?

...


	2. Into the Woods

Chapter 2 – Into the Woods

"I can smell you, come out" Edward called into the deep green trees as he stood on the edge of the forest, a crooked smile gracing his face.

"I can't. What do you want?" Jacob called, his voice echoing around from tree to tree. Making it impossible for Edward to guess where he was. "Why can you not come out? Are you afraid?" asked Edward completely ignoring his questions. "NO!" "I'm... uhm... naked"

Edward folded in a fit of laughter. "It's not funny! What do you want?" Jacob barked in reply to the deep laughs. "Just come out, I brought you clothes"

_Clothes? Why would he bring me clothes? _

Jacob sighed in defeat as he stepped out from behind the tree completely naked. He hung his head as he plodded towards Edward, his hands covering his privates. Edward did not expect his breath to hitch at the sight of a naked Jacob, I mean, breathing was just a habit, but it did. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked hearing the change in Edward's breath. "oh... its nothing. The clothes are just over there" the vampire replied pointing to a large rock.

Sure enough, sat atop the rock was a pile of Jacob's own clothes. His ripped light jeans, his black tee and even his wooden beads. "Where did you get all this?" asked Jacob pulling on the jeans. "I made a quick detour...". "Onto the reserve?" Jacob interrupted. "Yes, onto the reserve" Edward replied with a slightly dopey grin. "I should kill you" reminded the wolf. "I know, but, you won't, right?"

Jacob did not know if the question was Edward teasing or just plain arrogance. It was the smile that did it. That stupid, crooked, dopey... perfect smile. The frustration burst. Jacob used all the strength of his wolf self without actually transforming. He jumped at Edward. Only missing him by a millimetre as the vampire zoomed to the left, landing in a crouching position. "I like you when you are angry, you are more fun." Edward growled, still sporting that same grin, but with a fire in his golden eyes.

A thunderous inhuman howl left Jacob as he began to run at Edward again. Edward went too dodge again, lazily.

Edward slammed to the floor, an out of breath Jacob all but growling over him, faces inches apart. "you got me" – "you let me" – "I know" – "why?" – "mmmm you smell of oranges"

Jacob stared at Edward in shock.

_what?_

"What?"

His mind seemed to be working faster than his body could! "I said... you smell... like... oranges" Edward stated slowly, not taking his stare away from his attackers dark brown eyes. Now Jacob's mind had stopped too, what was he doing?

When Jacob's lips pressed against Edwards for the first time, it was only for 5 seconds. But each second felt like a minute. A minute of fluttering heartbeats, surrounded by that amazing cinnamon sweet scent, which was Edward.

He pulled back an inch, ready to stutter an apology. He felt a hand grab the back of his head, roughly closing the distance between the two sets of lips, for a passionate second kiss.

_He is kissing back? _Thought Jacob.

_Yes, I am kissing back _thought Edward, just as shocked.

Jacob froze... how could he forget?

Jumping up, Jacob turned and ran as fast as he could back towards his bike. _Shut up, Shut up Don't think. _He wordlessly chanted as he ran.

Edward lay on the floor a finger touching his lips.

Now they had a problem.

...


	3. Fight for This Love

Chapter 3 – Fight for this Love

Edward tapped his pencil as the other students sat chatting around him. He was sure Bella was saying something, but his mind was far too busy to let his ears listen.

The day had crawled by for Edward, his mind on one thing. Jacob. That kiss had sent a tingle down Edward's spine; it made him feel so... alive.

"Edward"

It was a silly notion, a vampire to feel alive but no other word would do. It was as if for those few seconds his heart was beating. Jacob's warmth seemed to invade his veins, it was simply amazing.

"EDWARD!" shouted Bella. "Are you even listening?" "Sorry Bells I was thinking" the vampire smiled back. "What where you thinking about?"

'_That smell' _thought Edward as he leaned in breathing in slowly through his nose. Letting his eyes closed, he sighed, that same tingle running to his scalp. "He shouldn't be here" spat Edward getting up and grabbing his Jacket.

"Mr Cullen?" the old frail teacher asked as he almost ran out of the door. He started to Jog through the corridors following the sweet smell of oranges, and Emmet... Breaking into a run the golden eyed vampire burst out of the side door and stumbled onto the car park.

Emmet stood fangs bared growling at a petrified Jacob. The dark haired boy was stood back flat against Bella's truck. "Please Emmet. I am not here to fight. I just need to speak to Edward." Alice chose that moment to shoot Edward a knowing look. '_Great'_ Edward thought '_hello? A little help here?'_ thought back a nervous Jacob.

Edward watched.

What happened in the next few seconds changed everything. The bell rang. Bella ran out of the same door Edward had, then turned to run towards Jacob. Emmet went for Jacob. Edward lunged towards Bella, throwing her to the ground. Faster than he knew he could Edward ran to Jacob, scooped him up and moved him out of Emmet's way. Emmet slammed head first into Bella's truck, leaving a huge dent and dropping to the floor.

As Edward put Jacob down, leaving a hand on the younger boy's hip (a few sends longer than he should), their eyes met. Suddenly they both knew that one thing they had been missing.

"Bella are you ok?" asked Alice helping the girl up. "I am fine, no thanks to him" she barked at Edward. "Bella I" "I think you should leave her alone for now" interrupted Jasper who had walked in just behind the monstrous boys.

Jasper took Bella's hand and led her inside. Leaving a severe looking Alice to deal with Edward. "I know you can't help it, but what you just did was wrong. You should apologise to her and explain why you put her life in danger to save your new pet." "Alice I" "just don't Edward, don't ask me to choose" – '_because right now I choose Bella.'_

Edward hated when Alice thought at him, she always did it so dramatically. She was the only person who had ever done it, before Jacob. As Alice walked over to the car where Emmet and Rosalie waited, Edward decided.

'_If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for.'_

He turned and kissed Jacob Passionately. There it was... that feeling... alive.

It took everything in Alice's body to steady her that day. She wanted to rip that stupid puppy to shreds as she watched him kiss Edward. As she watched Bella watching him kiss Edward. But she knew, this is the way it was meant to be.

...


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Chapter 4 – Dream a Little Dream of Me

Edward sat in the chair at the corner of Jacob's room. Just watching him. Watching how He would stretch out on the bed, rub his face, snuggle into the covers and that silly smirk when something good would happen in a dream.

"Esvord" Jacob mumbled as that same smirk graced is beautiful face. Edward could not help but smile back, seemingly into mid-air.

As a mind reader Edward had tried effecting dreams before, only once with Bella. He thought it could be quite dangerous, after all the psychological complexity of a dreams meaning could change someone's whole outlook. _What could it hurt to just direct _thought Edward as he stood and made his way over to Jacobs bed.

Gently putting a hand on his lovers head, he closed his eyes. "Jakie let me in" he muttered.

Jacob Lay on his bed in just his boxers, Edward stood over him. Jacobs eyes where full of want. A need for Edward to touch him, kiss him, complete him. The vampire began to take off his clothes slowly, _teasing?_ he thought watching Jacob bite his lower lip.

Edward had shed his jacket and shoes then started to unbutton his shirt. In an all too quick dream-like movement, Jacob was in front of him. The Wolfs head lowered towards Edward neck, lips brushing the cold surface, nose inhaling the vampires scent. Jacobs head moved slightly lower as light kisses where pressed to Edwards collar bone.

"OW! What are you doing???" Edward shouted pulling away suddenly, rubbing the fresh teeth marks on his shoulder. "would you like to get out of my dream? It's kind of private in here." Jacob retorted with a grin. "Wha… how did you know?" "You are too gentle, too slow. Dream Edward tends to just ravish me." "Oh, is that right?" Edward asked smiling back.

"Yeah" Jacob cockily answered. With a show of super speed Edward rushed towards the wolf, picked him up and threw him across the room. The accuracy was perfect as Jacob landed right in the middle of the bed. No sooner than Jacob had landed Edward was on top of him, kissing him. Rutting his hips against his lover, low growls emanatingfrom the deep desire within. Jacob was in a world of his own, drowning in Edward.

Everything stopped as Jacobs eyes opened. He quickly sat up in bed and looked to the window. The curtains still gently swaying from Edwards's sudden departure. "That man is going to be the end of me, and I know it." Jacob sighed moving to the edge of the bed. Something caught his eye on the bed side table… a note.

_Maybe 'dream Edward' can finish the ravishing bit, It's not really my style =P Edward x _

"Vampires using emoticons?" Jacob giggled shaking his head as he lay back down on his bed.


End file.
